rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Nora concept.jpg|Nora's concept art by Ein Lee ProductionDiary2_01094.png|Earlier Nora concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Lie and Nora Credits001.png|Nora and Lie Ren's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" nora valentine.jpg|Nora's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Nora chibi.jpg|Nora's chibi design from Twitter Turnaround Models nora turnaround.png|Nora's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook.Please note that the bow on her back is only present in Volume 1. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Nora ruins her team's dramatic pose DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SpecialFeaturesProductionDiaries.png|Volume 2 Production Diaries menu Merchandise Boopart800.jpg|Nora's "Boop" shirt Nora_1_large.jpg|Nora figurine by McFarlane Toys Nora card.png|Nora from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Twitter YORB1.png|Nora's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum Manga Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Nora in the manga Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201_Volume_2_Trailer_2249.png|The Queen has her castle... Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1925.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Episode 6 Chibi 06 00020.png|She was at her usual place. Chibi 06 00021.png|Nora speaks for the fans. Episode 7 Chibi_07_00001.png|"Time for practice!" Chibi 07 00002.png|I came... to mess things up! Chibi 07 00021.png|Ow. Chibi 07 00022.png|"Excuse me!" Chibi 07 00023.png|"Thank you!" Episode 8 Chibi8 00016.png|Time for cake! Chibi8 00017.png|I think I feel a little bloated. Chibi8 00018.png|Oh! That was a good cake. Chibi8 00020.png|"Hey Pyrrha!" Chibi8 00021.png|Oh no. Chibi8 00022.png|It's okay! I'm immune to electronics! Chibi8 00025.png|Ah! Who turned off the lights? Chibi8 00026.png|You've been easily scared lately, Pyrrha. Episode 9 Chibi 09 00016.png|Yay! I'm it. Better tag Ren. Chibi 09 00017.png|Hi Ren. Chibi 09 00018.png|"Tag you're it!" Chibi 09 00033.png|Running cheerfully down the hallway Chibi 09 00035.png|Huh?! Chibi 09 00036.png|"Tag back!" Episode 10 Chibi 10 00017.png|NOTICE ME YOU STUPID BAKA! Chibi 10 00022.png|Call this slap painting! Chibi 10 00023.png|I'm finished! You'll like it! Chibi 10 00024.png|My portrait of Zwei, is it cute?! Chibi 10 00032.png|Hi Ren! Chibi 10 00033.png|Can I give you a little makeover? Chibi 10 00034.png|You're going to love me for this! Chibi 10 00035.png|I'm all done! Do you like it? Chibi 10 00036.png|"Subtlety is the key." Chibi 10 00037.png|Although I only changed the back. Chibi 10 00038.png|Don't tell Ren, it's our little secret. Episode 11 Chibi 11 00015.png|I regret nothing... Chibi 11 00016.png|"There's the syrup." Chibi 11 00023.png|Oh! Time to prank Jaune! Chibi 11 00024.png|Nora about to scare Jaune in the most eloquent way possible. Chibi 11 00025.png|"Hey." Chibi 11 Jaune Face.png|Like I said, subtlety's the key. Episode 12 Chibi 12 00010.png|Alright Nora. Just pretend that this is a date with Ren. Episode 13 Chibi 13 00001.png|This is not simply spin the bottle. Chibi 13 00002.png|We are playing the Shipping Game! Chibi 13 00010.png|No no no! Chibi 13 00011.png|I don't accept this ship! Chibi 13 00012.png|Nobody gets to kiss Ren except for me! Chibi 13 00025.png|"Listen up, ladies! You need to get your acts together!" Chibi 13 00026.png|You're gonna get fat, Ruby! Learned that the hard way. Chibi 13 00027.png|This workout will take you to the next level! Chibi 13 00028.png|My thunder thighs will rock your world! Chibi 13 00029.png|1,000 Push-ups! Chibi 13 00030.png|1,000 Sit-ups! Chibi 13 00031.png|1,000 Jumping Jacks! Chibi 13 00032.png|I could talk more about my grandma, but I'm not sure she's canon yet. Chibi 13 00033.png|"And... we're done... with the warm up!" Chibi 13 00034.png|Hold Magnhild, and also I think you're gonna faint. Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00633.png|Nora alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00737.png|Nora in front of Beacon The First Step 1104 The First Step_00996.png|Enter, Nora Valkyrie 1104 The First Step_01082.png|Adorable, and also crazy 1104 The First Step_01174.png|Also Ren's personalized alarm clock, albeit a noisy one 1104 The First Step_01194.png|"It's Morning!!!" 1104 The First Step_01453.png|Brushing teeth has never been worse 1104 The First Step_02009.png|Showing her love for pancakes 1104 The First Step_02792.png|Definitely adorable and crazy 1104 The First Step_10496.png|At the launch pad, chatting with Ren 1104 The First Step_10962.png|Ren, can I ride a Grimm? 1104 The First Step_12490.png|Nora with Magnhild The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1512.png|Flying through the air with Ren 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1552.png|Ride of the Valkyrie! The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_12263.png|How long was she in the tree? 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_12389.png|"Boop!" Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_02633.png|Who needs airships! 1108 Players and Pieces_02709.png|"Aw, it's broken." 1108 Players and Pieces_02841.png|Darn it, the Ursa is dead 1108 Players and Pieces_03090.png|Nora'a disappearing act 1108 Players and Pieces_03115.png|Ohh! Shiny! 1108 Players and Pieces_03208.png|''I'm queen of the castle!'' 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03423.png|Aye, aye, Ren! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04099.png|Ruby, Yang, Nora! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04181.png|Nora does not know what chill-out means 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Nora, using hand-binoculars 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|''That'' looks like fun... 1108 Players and Pieces_10991.png|When Nora loses her smile, you run 1108 Players and Pieces_11661.png|Nora and Magnhild. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_11907.png|Nora being launched by Weiss 1108_Players_and_Pieces_12881.png|"Let's do this!" 1108 Players and Pieces_13004.png|I know how you can make the jump. 1108 Players and Pieces_13136.png|Stop: Hammer Time. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_13240.png|The Jaune Arc catapult 1108 Players and Pieces_13307.png|Nora saluting as she rides Magnhild 1108 Players and Pieces_13352.png|SMASH! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15292.png|JNPR taking a stand. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15402.png|Charging the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces_16274.png|Ready for launch! 1108 Players and Pieces_16336.png|This is fun! 1108 Players and Pieces_16385.png|Doing a mid-air salute before going SMASH! 1108 Players and Pieces_16536.png|Bopping a Death Stalker on the head 1108_Players_and_Pieces_19486.png|The formation of a new team... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20770.png|Ozpin forms Team JNPR 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|And here we see the rare calm Nora 1108 Players and Pieces_21011.png|Surprise hug! The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice_3986.png|"So there we were..." 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4453.png|Nora, nemesis of all Ursai! 1111 Jaunedice_6906.png|"WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_05389.png|Nora and Ren heading their way back while Pyrrha waits for Jaune Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall_01072.png|Nora bounces, Ren polishes 1113 Forever Fall_01393.png|HAPPINESS 1113 Forever Fall_06351.png|Ren and Nora walking together in the Forever Fall, oblivious to their friends' drama 1113_Forever_Fall_07883.png|Epic balancing moves 1113 Forever Fall_08170.png|Is that even edible? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03932.png|Where's everyone at, bingo? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JNPR stands together 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01168.png|Descending from the heavens Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Grape-assault! 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|Uh... He did it! 1201 Best Day Ever_11511.png|The queen has taken over! 1201 Best Day Ever_11937.png|"Off with their heads!" 1201 Best Day Ever_13728.png|Hi Ren! 1201 Best Day Ever_13918.png|In this world, watermelons are dangerous. 1201 Best Day Ever_15551.png|Nora about to give Yang the Ride of the Valkyries 1201 Best Day Ever_15842.png|People like grape grenades. 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|Hey, why am I the only one upside down here? 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|At least we stick together until the end. 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Burping intensifies Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00014.png|Mmm, Pancakes... V2_02_00015.png|Sleeping in the library with Team JNPR V2_02_00023.png|"Pancakes!" V2e2 neptune.png|By the way, can you please make them for me Ren? V2e2_blake_leaves.png|"Women" Burning the Candle V2_06_00019.png|"We are not together-together." V2_06_00020.png|Ok, just saying... V2_06_00022.png|"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00013.png|Not "together-together." V2 07 00021.png|"This... Is... HAPPENING!" V2 07 00022.png|Thriller Time! V2 07 00025.png|Still ot "together-together." Field Trip V2_08_00033.png|Standing with her team and Team RWBY in the assembly hall V2_08_00037.png|In the back of the Beacon Academy student body Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png|"You're going on world-saving missions without us?!" V2_09_00006.png|"I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry." V2_09_00007.png|Give me pancakes! V2_09_00009.png|...Who are they again? V2_09_00013.png|Embarrassed for Team RWBY for having Professor Oobleck lead their mission V2_09_00014.png|Uh... Have fun... I think? Breach V2 12 00004.png|Team JNPR about to leave for their first mission V2 12 00005.png|"We're gonna be deputies!" V2 12 00007.png|Nora does not approve of the alarm clock tune. V2 12 00023.png|Ride of the Valkyrie 2.0 V2 12 00024.png|Did somebody call for a God? V2 12 00025.png|To battle! V2 12 00071.png|After the battle Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png|Team lineup V3 Opening 00019.png|Charging towards the Grimm Vol3op 40.png|RWBY and JNPR together V3 Opening 00030.png|Venture into the unknown V3 Opening 00031.png|Going down with each other's hands Vol3op 43.png|But slowly losing their grip Vol3op 44.png|And falling further apart Round One V3e1 86.png|Hiya guys! V3e1 87.png|Mmmmm so tasty. V3e1 88.png|I could still go for some pancakes though. V3e1 89.png|"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding" V3e1 90.png|I COULD LOSE MY CASTLE?! V3e1 97.png|Ready when you are. V3e1 99.png|BRNZ vs. JNPR V3e1 104.png|Can I break all of their legs? V3e1 105.png|Why not?! ...What do you mean it's against regulation? V3e1 106.png|Ah... Fine... New Challengers... V3 02 00001.png|...Break their legs? V3 02 00002.png|I'm kidding! I will not do it... this time. V3 02 00003.png|I'll just break something else then. V3 02 00017.png|Nice try. V3 02 00019.png|Come at me BRNZ! V3 02 00020.png|I'm fully charged up! V3 02 00022.png|You've been thunderstruck! V3 02 00023.png|Guess what I'm about to break? V3 02 00024.png|"You got it!" V3e2 00023.png|Ah. Lost my power boost. V3 02 00034.png|Almost to the top. V3 02 00037.png|I HAVE THE POWER! V3 02 00038.png|Locked and loaded. V3 02 00039.png|I got you a present! V3 02 00040.png|Nothing says "I care" like a bouquet of heart grenades. V3 02 00041.png|Heart Attack! V3 02 00043.png|Ride of the Valkyrie: Saiyan Edition V3 02 00046.png|I for one like the name "Flour Power" V3 02 00049.png|Heard you were talkin' sh*t? V3 02 00050.png|Smashing? I love smashing! V3 02 00051.png|Batter up... V3 02 00052.png|And it's a grand slam! V3 02 00056.png|We're on TV, we're famous! It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00097.png|I paid my ticket now I wanna see some broken legs! Fall V3_0600036.png|Still waiting on that leg breaking! Destiny V3 08 00013.png|Is Yang ok? V3 08 00014.png|...and how broken was his leg? V3 08 00015.png|"You heard the lady!" V3 08 00016.png|"No more moping around!" V3 08 00017.png|It's time to work out! V3 08 00018.png|Objection! V3 08 00019.png|Knees up Pyrrha c'mon! V3 08 00020.png|What's this doing under the carpet? V3 08 00021.png|It will make you stronger! V3 08 00022.png|...or not. V3 08 00025.png|That doesn't look safe. V3 08 00026.png|"What is wrong with you?!" V3 08 00027.png|Nora does not condone the consumption of swamp water V3 08 00030.png|Makin' my way downtown... V3 08 00038.png|My shipping senses are tingling! V3 08 00066.png|WOOOOOOOOOOO! V3 08 00067.png|...You can do better than that. PvP V3 09 00017.png|Gimme a G! Gimme an O! V3 09 00018.png|Gimme a P, Y, R, R, H, A! V3 09 00036.png|What does that spell? V3 09 00037.png|"Go Pyrrha!" Battle of Beacon V3_10_00024.png|Watching Pyrrha from the stands V3_10_00025.png|Jaune, it's going to be okay. V3_10_00049.png|Time to get to work Magnhild. V3_10_00057.png|Legs for days. V3_10_00058.png|Sick rail slide! V3_10_00059.png|Sorry! I forgot to boop you last time! V3_10_00067.png|Pyrrha. None of us blame you for what happened. That person is. V3_10_00070.png|We're all in this together. V3_10_00097.png|Gathered together by General Ironwood V3_10_00098.png|Not aware of the Creep getting shot by him V3_10_00114.png|Witnessed Ironwood's dropship falling down V3E10_Ren_and_Nora_(and_Jaune).png|Ren sweetie, you're blocking my shot V3_10_00157.png|Wait. Is Professor Ozpin fighting with us or something? Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00021.png|Alright who wants some next! V3 11 00023.png|"Look out!" V3 11 00095.png|In though the nose, out through the mouth Weiss. End of the Beginning V3 12 00019.png|What happened to Blake and Yang? V3 12 00027.png|Why does this happened? V3 12 00030.png|We're not leaving without the rest of our team. V3 12 00032.png|But we're too tired from fighting... V3 12 00036.png|Ruby, please bring them back safely. V3 12 00178.png|And my hammer! V3 12 00179.png|We're off to find the Wizard, the wonderful wizard named Ozpin V3 12 00194.png|Lead the way Ruby. V3 12 00202.png|Guys, do you ever get the feeling we're being watched? V3 12 00204.png|Oh! Look. A birdie! Category:Image Gallery Category:Nora Valkyrie images